


Forgotten Math Studying

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: While T.J. is studying for his exam he goes and asks the boy next door to turn down his music and one thing leads to another...





	Forgotten Math Studying

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey garbage but it's fine

T.J. was in his dorm room studying for an exam he had in a couple of days. He absolutely hated math gen eds. He wasn’t in college to study math so why did he still have to take it? It wouldn’t be so bad if he could at least focus on the damn material. However, he had been staring at the same problem for thirty minutes but whoever was in the dorm next to him had been blaring their music so loud he couldn’t concentrate to save his life. 

T.J. could understand wanting to listen to your music loudly, but had this person ever heard of headphones? Blaring your music this loud was rude and T.J. had just about had enough.

As T.J. got completely fed up with this music, he got up from his desk and walked over to the dorm next to his. He was about to angrily knock on the door when he heard what he thought was a muffled cry from the inside of the room. T.J., now confused, lightly knocked on the door.

When the door opened, a cute dark-haired boy with red, puffy eyes stood in front of T.J. in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. T.J. stood still for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Eventually, the silence was cut off by the dark-haired boy asking, “Can I help you? Or did you knock on my door just to stare at me?”

“Sorry, I originally came over here to ask if you could turn your music down because I’m trying to study for a math exam, but when I got over here I thought I heard you crying? Are you okay?” T.J. responded slightly nervous, feeling a little awkward. 

“Do I know you?” The dark-haired boy asked. “Why do you care if I’m crying. I’m sorry that my music disturbed you and I’ll turn it down but seriously what’s it to you if I was crying?”

“Sorry for bothering you but if you want to talk you can talk to me,” T.J. told him hoping he could take a hint, “I’m right next door.”

T.J. left the dark-haired boy standing in his doorway and went back into his dorm.

Meanwhile, Cyrus closed the door of his dorm, confused. What had just happened? 

Cyrus sat down on his bed wondering if he should go talk to the mysterious new boy. It couldn’t hurt, could it? Not to mention he was pretty cute…

Cyrus walked over to the door and pulled it open before boldly walking to the door next to his. He raised his hand and knocked on the wood that stood between him and the boy. The door opened almost immediately as if the boy had been waiting for him. 

The boy smiled at Cyrus and let him into the small room, closing the door behind him. Cyrus sat down on the bed and the boy sat down next to him. 

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Cyrus admitted after a few seconds of silence.

“To talk to me?” The boy asked.

“I don’t even know you.”

“Okay, that’s fair. I’m T.J., I’m a history major, and I play basketball. How’s that?” The boy, T.J., responded. 

“I’m Cyrus, I’m a creative writing major, and I was just crying because some guy I’ve been flirting with just told me he’s not into me like that,” Cyrus said while looking down.

“Well he’s an idiot,” T.J. told him.

“You’re just saying that. You don’t really know me.”

“Maybe not yet, but I know that you’re hella cute and any guy would be lucky to have you.”

Cyrus didn’t believe T.J. and knew he was just trying to cheer him up, however, when he looked up at T.J. he was staring at Cyrus with a fond look in his eyes. 

Before Cyrus could fully register what he was doing, his lips were on T.J.’s and his arms were wrapped around his neck. As Cyrus was about to pull away after realizing what he was doing, T.J. put his hands on Cyrus’ waist and kissed him back. 

When they finally pulled away T.J. said, “Now I really know how much that other guy is missing out.”

“What other guy?” Cyrus responded as he went in for another kiss. 

As T.J. deepened the kiss he had never felt so happy about a study distraction.


End file.
